


Light Of Our Life

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [28]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime gets his sons together to make Brienne a gift for Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of Our Life

With Brienne gone for the day to shop for bathing suits with Ellaria, Jaime was solely in charge of their four boys. A most daunting challenge for any man but he was not like them, of which he was sure. He was Jaime Lannister. There was no one like him.

He couldn’t understand why people bemoaned about looking after kids, or how it was impossible to keep their attention. Now Jaime knew he wasn’t the smartest person around but with his wife calling him childish on more than several occasions, he had to think that there was some truth to it—and could be used to his advantage. In his opinion, children got bored and listless with routine. Children didn’t like routine. Oh, they had favorite toys, favorite colours, favourite parents, but that didn’t mean they wanted these things all the time. Children demanded variety.

Jaime spread newspapers on the floor, making sure the rich, dark gray carpet was covered. Done, he flattened a wide piece of canvas fabric next. Then he laid out painting supplies, lots of baby wipes and cloths. 

Drew and Ty, who were quietly playing “Attack of the Ice Dragons” needed little cajoling to switch from their toys to painting. “It’s a present for mommy,” Jaime told them and the twins immediately perked up, their identical, bright sapphire eyes an exact mirror of their mother's. Thank the gods his children got their intelligence from their mother, Jaime thought as he instructed them with what he wanted to do. He demonstrated what he expected, step by step, emphasizing that they had to take turns and should be careful not to spill anything on the carpet. Drew and Ty pulled off their sneakers and socks. 

Ty burst into giggles as Jaime painted his feet green, his favorite colour. Then Jaime guided him to walk across the canvas, instructing the boy where to place his foot then the next. When he was finished, Jaime wiped off his feet with baby wipes and turned his attention to Drew. Drew was more calm than his brother, almost as solemn as a monk as Jaime put yellow paint on his feet. 

After Jaime wiped the paint off him, he put his sons down for their afternoon nap. Just as well because Michael and Jason were just beginning to wake. Jaime changed Jason’s diaper, wrinkling his nose as he folded up the offending garment before cleaning him up. Soaped and fragrant, he patted powder on his son’s plump bottom then slipped on a fresh diaper. Michael’s diaper needed no changing yet. Both were hungry.

Jaime fed them carrots and squash, along with swigs of water and milk. Then he put them in their carriers and brought them to the living room. He painted Michael’s feet purple and, holding him firmly, helped him put one plump foot in front of the other on the canvas. He wiped the paint off and then got Jason. He painted Jason’s feet blue then did the same thing.

As his children napped, Jaime continued work on the canvas. He had studied painting but it had been a long time since he picked up a paintbrush, much less paint (unless the end tables were counted). He made sure not to get any spelling errors, though that was still a possibility. A card would be easier, he thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead. But Brienne deserved more than a card. She deserved everything.

He hung the canvas to dry in the garage, giving it a couple of hours. Jaime sat down on the couch for a nap and switched on the baby monitor high.

It was Brienne’s kisses that roused him, soothing, feather-light touches on his lips and cheeks. He opened his eyes, laughing against her throat, which smelled of sun and her vanilla soap. It was late in the afternoon, and he pretended to complain about how she left him all alone with children while she had fun. She blushed deeply at that, though she knew he was jesting. Jaime sought to make her apple-red cheeks cross to deep crimson by unbuttoning her blouse and wrapping his lips around a pink nipple. As she groaned above him, he whispered if she would model any of the bathing suits she bought. "I couldn't find anything I liked," she told him and kissed her consolingly, knowing that it meant she couldn't find one that fit her well. He made a note to take her shopping soon. 

His lips were wrapped around her nipple while his hands roamed and clutched her firm, round backside when a familiar cry from the monitor reached their ears. He huffed in actual disappointment, burying his nose between her small, plump breasts while she ruffled his hair lovingly, kissed him gently. She swung her leg over his head and got up, bending for her shorts tossed on the floor. She tried getting her panties back from him but he refused. "Impossible," she muttered, red in the cheeks as she pulled up her shorts and buttoned her shirt closed before going to their children. 

Dinner was another lively affair. Jaime, who sat on the other end of the table and Brienne on the other, smiled over his glass of iced tea as she fed Michael and Jason bits of steamed chicken with vegetables. Jaime was in charge of Drew and Ty, who now knew how to feed themselves but still needed assistance in cutting up food, of course. This was their routine—the children were fed first, then bathed and put to bed. Tonight it was Jaime’s turn while Brienne cleared away the table. 

Jason and Michael fell asleep as soon as they were lowered to their cribs. Drew and Ty demanded two stories, The Lonely Ice Dragon and The Legend of Ser Goldenhand. Drew’s eyes began to flutter close and he murmured, “Love you, Daddy,” before drifting off to sleep. As Jaime drew the blankets to Ty’s chin, he asked if Mommy liked their present.

“She’ll get it in the morning. For now, it’s our secret.” And Jaime mimed zipping his lips shut. Ty grinned, his blue eyes lighting up like his mother’s, his pleased, dimpled smile a mirror of his own before he too pretended to zip his lips shut. 

Alone at last with his love, Jaime put his arms around Brienne’s waist from behind. She was uncorking a bottle of their favorite red wine as he did so, nuzzling a portion of her shirt out of the way to nibble on the bare skin of a warm, freckled shoulder. He licked the goosebumps that trailed up the side of her neck and he was glad that despite countless kisses, nibbles, touches and so, she was still as responsive as if it was the first time. Her response lit his own desire so he turned around and pulled her up the dining table. 

“Really, Jaime?” She whispered, setting the wine far enough so it will not fall and splinter to the floor. 

His response was a deep, needing kiss. Her big hands cradled his cheeks gently.

A while later, languid and rumpled with their shirts buttoned up crookedly, they ate omelette straight from the pan and drank wine from a shared goblet. Their conversation was hushed, though it was unnecessary, and interspersed plenty of kisses and gentle caresses. This time Jaime cleaned up while Brienne gathered their clothes from the floor—her denim shorts, his shirt. They shared another kiss at the top of the stairs before Jaime switched off the hall light and pulled her into the bedroom.

The next morning, Brienne woke up to Jaime’s note on his pillow: _Wife, I’m making breakfast._

A smile lit up her face. Some wives probably got bored with their husbands doing the same thing every year but not her, never her. She wondered if their husbands took over as often as hers did, and without question—Jaime was a guy who never had to be told to help out, despite being an over-privileged asshole, she thought, her grin widening. With wings on her feet, she leaped out of bed, washed her face and tamed her hair with a hairbrush. She put on a threadbare t-shirt with a bear in front—it was actually hers until Jaime claimed it years ago. She told him they should share. It was their favorite t-shirt.

She put on underwear and helped herself to one of his boxers. Most women felt sexy and desired in skimpy silks and laces but her husband, unusual man that he was (there was nobody like him, really), got a little breathless at the sight of her in his clothes, be it a dress shirt or boxers. And she was comfortable in t-shirts and unisex clothes more than traditionally feminine ones. Her eyes were a little droopy but that was his fault, she thought as she looked in the mirror, blushing as she remembered why. 

Brienne peeked in her sons’ bedrooms but they weren’t there. _Jaime had woken them up already?_ It was still quite early. But she raced downstairs, lured by the enticing aroma of coffee and bacon, waffles and butter. Sure enough, when she pushed open the swinging door of the kitchen, the men in her life were at the table, waiting for her expectantly. Blond and adorable angels like their father although, she amended, Jaime was far from angelic. 

“My loves,” she told them, her heart so full with joy. She pressed kisses on Michael and Jason’s foreheads, while Drew and Ty insisted on kissing her this time. When she reached Jaime, he smiled—his eyes were a little droopy too and he was yawning. Strong arms went around her waist, arms that never made her feel small but rather reminded her of her strength. They shared a kiss that was all too brief but promised unbridled passion sometime, later—it was going to happen.

“Mommy,” Drew tugged at the bottom of her boxers. “We have a gift.”

Brienne cupped his cheek. “You do?”

Jaime reluctantly let go of her as he reached for something under the table. “They worked on it all day yesterday. Mommy deserves only the best, after all.”

Brienne turned to see Jaime hold up a long, rectangular frame that held the most darling painting of colourful footprints. She covered her mouth, smothering the cry that threatened to burst as she read the artfully-decorated words at the centre.

_You Are Our Light._

In smaller letters were the words, _Love from your cubs, Drew, Ty, Jason and Michael._

Ty tilted his head, his eyes looking very blue, but the gesture pure Jaime, said, “Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy.”

There was no holding back the tears. Brienne blinked them away, brushed her large fists gracelessly at them and used the sleeve of Jaime’s shirt to wipe the rest and blow her nose into. He laughed and put an arm around her waist. 

His lips to her ear, he whispered, “You are the light of our life, Brienne.”

She took a deep breath and stared at him. Jaime had done all this. “I love you.” 

“Don’t stop.”

They kissed again, deeply this time. Drew and Ty laughed while Jason—maybe Michael, suddenly started crying. Brienne laughed against Jaime’s mouth and gave him another kiss before she went to their babies to see what they needed. 

Whatever it was, only Mommy could give it. She was simply the best. Jaime grinned at his sons and he liked to imagine that they thought the same thing. Even their eight-month-old twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne is the sweetest, most badass mother there is.


End file.
